Juro que te Amo
by TanInu
Summary: .Cáp. 1: Ida..Ambos se aman, más con tantos sucesos ocurridos, ya no saben si son correspondidos. ¿Una misión en la cual deberán de estar solos por tres días bastará para aclarar sus sentimientos y darles el tiempo para amarse?


**(¡Está loca!) Sí, posiblemente ese pensamiento ha surcado sus mentes al ver una nueva historia y no precisamente la que dejé avisada en "Pecadora". Esta me la saqué de la manga en la semana y sinceramente me agrada la idea. Será una historia basada en como estos dos se arman para enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez ya no son correspondidos. Romance, Diversión, Acción, Drama… Y Lemon, eso sí está garantizado. ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! (Por cierto, en esta historia, todos los capítulos serán largos) ¿Ok? Todo aclarado. ¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

**Juro que te Amo**

_**Ambos se aman, más con tantos sucesos ocurridos, ya no saben si son correspondidos. ¿Una misión en la cual deberán de estar solos por tres días bastará para aclarar sus sentimientos**__** y darles el tiempo para amarse? **_

_**-…- **(Lo que los personajes dicen)_

_**-"…"- **(Lo que los personajes piensan)_

_**-- **(Separación)_

_**Blah blah blah** (Algún recuerdo, canción o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra)_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo hago uso de ellos para hacer historias que maten mis horas de aburrimiento y a la vez sacar las mil y un ideas que ya llenan mi cabeza._

_**Advertencia:** Ninguna de Momento._

* * *

**Cáp. 01: Ida**

Corría a su lado, con la mirada fija al frente para no perder el apresurado paso que ya llevaban. Estaba oscuro, el Sol se había escondido hacía más de una hora más ellos no cedían en su recorrido. Debían de llegar lo antes posible a Suna, Gaara había pedido su presencia allí lo antes posible. No tenían idea de para qué, simplemente necesitaba hablar con ellos. Se impulsó y en el pequeño lapsus que tardó en pisar la siguiente rama, volteó a verla y suspiró. Tanto tiempo transcurrido y no había podido avanzar en nada con ella. Seguían siendo simples amigos/compañeros. Pero hasta ahí. Sí, había logrado cuando mucho abrazarla, pero siempre con la excusa de protegerla, nunca simplemente por deseo; y estaba casi seguro de que si lo intentaba, se llevaría un buen puñetazo. O tal vez una patada. Hizo una mueca mientras seguía con su camino, ahora totalmente ausente a los ojos esmeraldas que lo observaban un par de metros atrás con un brillo nunca antes visto por sus orbes azules.

Permanecía callada, observándole saltar frente a ella; y sin saberlo, su mente había recorrido el mismo camino que la del Uzumaki. Sólo que tuvo distintos destinos y preguntas qué hacerse acerca de aquel rubio joven. Se conocían desde la infancia, prácticamente crecieron uno al lado del otro. Bueno, el inicio no fue precisamente mágico, pero con el pasar de los meses, se dio cuenta de que ese molesto, gritón e hiperactivo niño era mucho más que eso. Escondía en el fondo de su alma un doloroso y oscuro secreto. Y bastó simplemente un torneo y un par de misiones para tenerle afecto y admiración. Luego ocurrió de lo Sasuke y su mundo se vino a pique; si no hubiera sido por Naruto, habría entrado en un lapsus de depresión y sabe Dios en qué hubiera terminado. Y para rematar su dolor, luego se fue él. Jamás lo admitió, pero todos los días lo recordaba, cada noche cuando miraba la Luna con la fotografía de su equipo en la mano. Para bloquearse tuvo que centrarse totalmente en su entrenamiento y olvidar por el tiempo que fuera necesario, cualquier sentimiento relacionado con sus dos compañeros. Pero aquella decisión se borró de su mente cuando transcurrieron dos años y medio y el rubio regresó. Y de golpe todos sus sentimientos reprimidos volvieron a ella con una fuerza sobrehumana. Y hubo un momento en el que no supo si lo que sentía por Sasuke se mezcló con lo que sentía por el rubio. Era lo mismo, y con eso se confundió más. Y desde ese increíble descubrimiento, habían transcurrido dos meses y ahora estaban de misión. Tres días de viaje solos. Y este apenas era el primero. Soltó un suspiró con sus mejillas claramente sonrojadas con tan sólo pensarlo,.

En otro momento hubiera sido cualquier cosa, pero ahora, ya sabiendo sus sentimientos por Naruto, sería algo simplemente tortuoso y difícil de completar.

-¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó Naruto apenas mirándola desde adelante--¿Quieres descansar o seguimos toda la noche?—preguntó volviendo us mirada al frente. Ella lo pensó un par de veces. Para calmar su corazón, lo mejor sería seguir y que la maldita misión terminara, aunque su cuerpo no estaba en todo de acuerdo. Habían salido al alba de Konoha y no habían parado desde entonces. Ganó la lado de médico y contestó.

-¡Descansemos y comamos algo, aunque de todas maneras si seguimos terminaremos desmayados en uno o dos kilómetro más!—bromeó al verlo para y sonreírle. Se detuvo a su lado e inhaló un par de veces para tranquilizar su respiración--¿Aquí está bien?—preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

-Sí—dijo él saltando y cayendo sin problemas. Rápidamente inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, buscando algún indicio de peligro, más no encontró nada parecido y se tranquilizó. La joven pelirosa comenzó a sacar las cosas de su mochila mientras que Naruto comenzaba a juntar algunas maderas para encender el fuego.

* * *

Ya había caído completamente la noche cuando terminaron de cenar. El campamento provisional ya había sido puesto y ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, una frente al otro, simplemente separados por aquella fuente de calor. Habían comido apenas unas bolas de arroz que Sakura había cargado, pues sinceramente no le apetecía mucho comer el ramen que el kitsune siempre traía consigo. Además de que no había un río cerca para prepararlo. Recogió lo que ocupó y se fue a sentar sobre su futón, aún mirando al rubio quien no despegaba la vista del fuego y ahora fue ella la que se quedó prendada a este. ¿Qué surcaría por su mente para mantenerlo tan analítico, serio, y a la vez temeroso? Su mirada esmeralda se ablanda lentamente, su corazón es oprimido cuando nota en las pupilas azules ese dolor que se reflejaba cuando él era niño. ¿Qué le pasaba a su Naruto? Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió acongoja. Quiso decir algo para sacarlo de su ensoñación, pero no encontraba el qué para comenzar una conversación. Comienza a estrujarse el cerebro y al fin se decide por lo más tonto que se le ocurre. La misión.

-¿Para qué crees que Gaara nos haya citado?—preguntó temerosa. Era una pregunta estúpida. De hecho él se la había echo cuando salieron de la aldea. E abofeteó mentalmente al recordarlo.

-No lo sé—responde él secamente, con su mirada aún llena de seriedad. Tanto que sorprende y asusta a la joven kunoichi.

-Me parece bastante extraño que nos pidiera a ambos que fuéramos—seguía ignorando totalmente esa mirada tan desconocida para ella—Debe ser algo grave--.

-Posiblemente—murmuró desviando levemente la mirada. Aquello se estaba volviendo desesperante. Frunce el ceño y hace un mohín ante su indiferencia. ¿Desde cuándo él es así?

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó notablemente molesta.

-Nada—respondió regresando automáticamente su vista hacia la chica y borra todo signo de seriedad de esta. Ella levanta una ceja—En serio.

-Te conozco—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Y tú no te mantienes tan callado después de comer—dijo muy segura—_"Menos conmigo"—_pensó bajando tristemente la mirada—Algo te tiene preocupado.

El joven la miró por unos instantes y desvió la mirada, sabiendo que ella podría leer su mirar con una facilidad casi increíble. Por dentro sentía la necesidad de decirle lo que ocurría, ¿pero cómo lo tomaría?

Decirle que estaba demasiado tentado a lanzarse sobre ella, que se moría por pobrar sus labios y tocar su piel y que le importaba un comino si después se quedaba inválido de por vida. Hmp, de seguro después de escuchar eso si se quedaría inválido de por vida. Sonrió tristemente y la volvió a mirar. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes de preocupación, siempre clavados en su figura le hicieron estremecer se felicidad. Ella parpadeó y quiso acercarse, pero lo vio suspirar y mostrar al fin esa sonrisa tan conocida.

-Sólo estoy desconcertado por lo de Gaara, es todo—mintió y ella se lo creyó—Será mejor que durmamos; mañana hay que seguir—dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse sobre su futón y comenzara acostarse. Ella asintió y lo igualó—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan—dijo ahogando un bostezo y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Naruto—respondió ella con los ojos aún abiertos, mirándolo tiernamente. Esta era la primera vez que podía ver al kitsune dormir sabiendo todo lo que su corazón sentía por él y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

Despertaron cuando el Sol apenas había salido. Recogieron con velocidad todo lo ocupado en el campamento y siguieron con su camino, notando en cuanto miraron al cielo las densas nubes grises que ya abundaban en el cielo. Eso era una señal segura de que una tormenta se avecinaba, y que debían de apresurar el paso no sólo para llegar, sino para encontrar un refugio para resguardarse de la lluvia. En todo el camino no intercambiaron palabras, sólo una u otra mirada que casi no expresaban nada. Y gracias a esto, ambos se estaban muriendo por dentro. Sentían un gran vacío por dentro, la tristeza de no poder hablar abiertamente con su acompañante. Dentro de sus cabezas todo era un remolino de ideas, y el corazón estaba plagado de sentimientos; todos revueltos y entremezclándose. Hacían muecas de vez en cuando o sus miradas mostraban su ser interno, pero hasta ahí. Nada verbal.

Y antes de que llegara el medio día, la tormenta se desató.

Era demasiado seguir su camino por los árboles, así que tendrían que proseguir por tierra, pisando charcos, ensuciándose de lodo y manteniéndose alerta de los truenos que golpeaban el suelo o los árboles. Ahora sí iban juntos, cuidándose mutuamente. Y si no hubiera sido por eso, el árbol que cayó justo frente a ellos les hubiera aplastado. Retroceden un par de pasos antes de brincar el obstáculo y lograr divisar delante de ellos, lo que parecer ser una cabaña. Sintiéndose bastante felices, corren hacia su anhelado refugio, encontrándose con una simple cabaña de cuatro por cuatro, con una diminuta ventana.

-Es mejor que nada—dice la joven intentando verle el visto bueno—Al menos ya no nos mojaremos—gruñó sintiendo escalofríos. Estaba toda empapada y el chico igual. Naruto le sonrió y asintió mientras se alejaba un poco para sacudirse lo que pudiera de agua de su cabeza y ropas. Ella, por su parte, se sentó y rebuscó en su mochila una toalla con qué secarse el cabello, pues lo que usaba era un caso perdido. Suspiró mientras escuchaba como el viento golpeaba furiosamente la pequeña cabaña. Miró de reojo al chico que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, asegurándola para que no se fuera abrir de golpe y terminara por darles un susto de muerte. Y ante esa pequeña e inocente escena, su mente trabajó e imaginó de más.

Mm, atrapada con Naruto en una noche tormentosa, ambos mojados y necesitados de calor.

Sacudió fervientemente su cabeza, lanzando gotas en todas direcciones. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y estaba muy acalorada. Bueno, al menos ella ya no necesitaba calor corporal. Se sonrojó más con tan sólo pensar en ello.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?—preguntó él acercándose y viendo su muy notable cambio de color--¿Te encuentras bien?--.Ella asintió.

-Tal vez sea simplemente una reacción de mi cuerpo para entrar en calor—decía entre risas. Pero que excusa tan más estúpida.

-Oh, entiendo—respondió más confundido que antes. Se sentó a su lado y también sacó una toalla y sin pensarlo se quitó la sudadera naranja, dejándose sólo con la camisa negra, que automáticamente acaparó la mirada de la kunoichi.

-Naruto—dijo ahogadamente--¿Qué haces?—gimió viendo como la delgada tela negra se había adherido a su masculino torso, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-Colgaré mi ropa para secar—respondió calmadamente mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un delgado cordón y lo amarraba de unos clavos que estaban en la pared y allí, puso su sudadera. Y el siguiente movimiento, se convirtió en cámara lenta para Sakura. Él dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados y acercó ambas manos hacia el borde la de camisa, lo sujetó y con un movimiento prácticamente estrangulador, a ojos de la chica, la fue levantando, dejando a la vista sus abdominales y obligo, luego el inicio de sus pectorales donde resaltaban los dos pequeños y oscurecidos pezones y después, sacarla por su cuello y mostrar los dos brazos que acababan de causarle a la kunoichi un estado shock/pro-desmayo.

Y él, como si nada, colgó también la camisa; por suerte escuchó los leves jadeos de ella, interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo, o sea, poner sus manos sobre el resorte del pantalón y amenazar con quitárselos también.

-Sakura-chan—murmuró girándose para verla con los ojos casi en blanco y roja como la banda que traía en la cabeza. Acercó su mano a su frente y midió su temperatura. El puro tacto fue suficiente para hacerla brincar y sacarla de su ensoñación—Parece que te quiere dar fiebre…

-¡Eh! No, no, tranquilo, yo…--intentó decir desviando la mirada—Estoy bien—finalizó logrando calmarse.

-De acuerdo—dijo desconfiado, y entonces notó como toda su ropa escurría—Deberías cambiarte y poner a secar esa ropa--.La boca de Sakura se abría a un grado que no se creía capaz de lograr y antes de tan siquiera pensarlo, le soltó un golpe en la cabeza, provocándole un chichón--¡Ouch!—sollozó llevándose las manos a la zona golpeaba--¿¡Por qué me pegas!?—se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Pervertido!—chilló muy molesta.

-¡Sólo lo dije para que no te enfermases!—respondió en su defensa, alejándose un poco para no recibir algún otro golpe. Ella pareció relajarse—No miraré—añadió girándose. Ahora sólo tendría que luchar contra sí mismo, pues por dentro ardía en deseo. Tan sólo imaginar a Sakura sólo con ropa interior hacía demasiados estragos en su cuerpo.

De espaldas a él, ella ya tenía fuera una ropa que no-sabía-en-qué-estaba-pensado cuando la metió. Era un pequeño vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, de tirantes. Color melocotón con pequeños bordados rosas en los bordes. Oh, cierto, lo hizo por que en Suna hace un calor de los mil infiernos, pero jamás pensó el usarlo en un momento así. Maldijo internamente y también sacó su cobija, para envolverse cuando estuviera vestida. No quería pasar frío y tampoco quería ceder ante la idea del calor corporal. Se giró levemente para cerciorarse de que él no la estaba mirando y fue bajando el cierre de su camisa con lentitud hasta dejarla a la mitad. De nueva cuenta miró y rápidamente terminó de abrirla y se la quitó; tomó el vestido y se lo metió con velocidad, cubriendo su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo. Lo único que desconocía, era que la mente del chico era incluso mucho más imaginativa que la suya, y por lo tanto, no fue necesario darle un espectáculo en vivo y en directo; sólo bastó una fracción de segundo en la cual se giró y miró de perfil su femenina figura para que su mente recreara lo que faltaba del cuerpo. Y después, escuchó como al parecer se ponía de pie y al fin abrió la boca, esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta del pequeño momento espía.

-¿Puedo voltear ya?—preguntó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Lo que menos quería era girarse y encontrar a un Sakura que le provocaría sueños indecentes por los próximos días.

-Sí—respondió ella colgando su blusa y su falda en el cable. Él parpadeó al verla toda envuelta con la cobija. ¿Acaso bajo de esta se encontraría ella sólo en ropa interior? Gimió con tan sólo pensarlo. —Este, Sakura, tú…--intentaba decir, mirándola de pies a cabeza. Ella se giró y lo miró. Sus ojos azules clavados en su cuerpo, las mejillas sonrojadas y tartamudeaba. Con eso le bastó para entender.

-No estoy desnuda, si en eso estás pensando, tonto—gruñó clavando sus orbes en las de él, quien automáticamente apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Perdón—se disculpó notablemente arrepentido de tan sólo haberlo pensado. Sakura refunfuñó un par de veces y se fue a sentar contra una pared y suspiró. Hacía un frío endemoniado, incluso aún teniendo la manta sobre su cuerpo estaba tiritando. Levantó su mirada y se enfocó en un Naruto que estaba del otro lado, sacando también su cobija y envolviéndose en esta, para después sentarse de igual manera que ella. Uno frente al otro, separados por casi cuatro metros de distancia. Y a pesar de ese tramo, ambos eran capaces de distinguir cada vez que un escalofrío azotaba el cuerpo del otro. Necesitaban una fuente de calor y dudaban mucho el salir a enfrentar la dura tormenta para buscar ramas para encender fuego. Sin contar que éstas no prenderían por estar húmedas. La chica maldijo y se envolvió mejor, buscando calmar el frío. Por otro lado, el joven kitsune se cubría hasta la cabeza y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Y ambas mentes, la misma maldita idea. Pero ninguno era capaz de pronunciarla, simplemente se miraban y luego desviaban la vista.

_-Hazlo-_bramó una voz grave dentro de su cuerpo juvenil.

_-No pasará nada, ambos necesitan calor—_dijo una voz aguda dentro de su cabeza.

Los dos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Este, Naruto, no quieres…--murmuraba tan bajo que no estaba segura si él escucharía--¿No tienes frío?—preguntó tontamente. Él sonrió y se puso de pie aún envuelto en su cobija café y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado y provocándole un escalofrío a la chica.

-La verdad sí—dijo sonriente—Y sé que también tú estás helada, por lo tanto, por qué no nos dejamos de niñerías y nos damos calor corporal—explicó intentando mantenerse sereno, pero automáticamente rectificó—Sin ningún tipo de contacto, obviamente—añadió riendo tontamente. Ella levantó una ceja pero asintió, pegándose a él lo suficiente como para recargarse; y así lo hizo. Dejó su cabeza descansar sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Nunca se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo comenzó a correr demasiado rápido y que el sueño había hecho efecto sobre la pelirosa, quien se había quedado dormida a su lado. Naruto sonrió mirándola y absteniéndose a las consecuencias, la rodeó con su brazo y se recargó un poco en ella y cerró sus ojos, esperando también ser recibido en el reino de los sueños.

* * *

Sintiendo más calor del habitual, abrió sus ojos sólo para ver una cabaña hermosamente iluminada por los rayos solares. Sonrió al pensar que ya podrían seguir con su viaje, y al intentar moverse para hablarle a su acompañante, cayó en cuenta de que él estaba levemente recargado sobre ella, con un brazo rodeándola de una manera muy posesiva/protectora. Sintió sus mejillas arder y con cuidado fue zafándose de su agarre, pero al hacerlo, él abrió los ojos. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y él brincó hacia un lado, asustado y disculpándose.

-Tranquilo—dijo ella poniéndose en pie y dejando deslizar la cobija por su cuerpo, obviamente olvidándose de lo que traía puesto encima. Miró al chico sonriendo y entonces, notó el cambio radical en sus facciones. Sus orbes azules se abrieron a tal grado que creyó que se le saldrían los ojos, sus bronceadas mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo en un tiempo record, su boca se abrió y su labio inferior temblaba. Parecía hipnotizado. Parpadeó sin entender y en ese mismo instante, sintió frío en los brazos y piernas, de hecho, en la parte interna de los muslos. Abrió los ojos, recordando el vestido y soltando tremendo grito, tomó la cobija y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. Miró al chico casi echando chispas por los ojos y este retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Podía sentir el chakra de Sakura aumentando a un ritmo alarmante y tragó saliva. Definitivamente, este no iba a ser su día de suerte.

* * *

La tormenta los había retrasado enormemente; ya estaba atardeciendo cuando salieron de su refugio y siguieron con su camino. Decidieron que seguirían toda la noche, puesto que ya habían dormido lo suficiente durante su estancia en al cabaña. Y como si no hubiera tenido ninguna importancia su cercanía al dormir, siguieron su camino como si nada, él al frente y ella detrás, en silencio. Aunque por dentro, ambos tenían muchas cosas qué decirse y demasiados sentimientos burbujeaban con ímpetu sus corazones.

Una por el simple hecho de que durmió a su lado, siendo protegida por su masculino abrazo, y también, por que la vio usando el vestido que quería que fuera sorpresa. Hizo un mohín su gruñó. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Por otro lado, el chico no podía sacar de su cabeza esa imagen de una Sakura totalmente distinta a como siempre la veía. Jamás la había visto usar un vestido de ese tipo. Lo más cercano, era la ropa de niña cuando la conoció. Ese vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero este, bendito el ser que lo confeccionó. Si alguna vez lo conocía, le haría un altar por haber creado tan magnífica prenda; ya que hizo resaltar cada curva de ese cuerpo y también, dejando suficiente piel expuesta como para hacer nacer nuevamente ese ser pervertido que Jiraiya había forjado con tanto ímpetu. Sonrió zorrunamente al imaginarla nuevamente. Pero siempre hasta ahí, todo guardado en su mente y sellado en lo profundo de su corazón.

* * *

La noche ya estaba en su punto clave cuando al fin parecía que bosque desaparecía a su alrededor. En todo el tramo a lo mucho habían creado una conversación que no pasaba de los diez minutos. Y al fin, después de poco más de cinco horas consecutivas de camino, el oscuro desierto se postró ante ellos. Naruto se detuvo justo antes de entrar, para esperar a que su compañera le alcanzara y ver si seguían o esperaban hasta el otro día. La pelirosa se paró a su lado para mirarle y luego el tramo arenoso de camino que les faltaba. Podrían seguir y llegar tal vez ya entrada la mañana, o descansar y salir justo cuando el Sol saliera y posiblemente enfrentarse al calor abrasador de ese desierto.

-¿Qué opinas?—preguntó mirándola y ella suspiró.

-Por mí no hay problema—respondió sonriendo y el joven asintió.

-Entonces, sigamos—dijo saltando de la rama para caer sobre la mullida arena y correr hacia su destino, seguido muy de cerca por Sakura, quien ya se había posicionado a su lado, para así estar pendientes el uno del otro.

* * *

Sus pies ya comenzaban a doler gracias al gran tramo recorrido, sin contar la arena que ya comenzaba a calentarse con los primeros rayos matutinos. Ya sentían la fatiga naciente en ellos y cada paso comenzaba a costar el doble de trabajo. Suna estaba próxima, ya la veían a la distancia; o podría ser un maldito espejismo. Tal vez había sido mala idea seguir sin ningún tipo de descanso. El kitsune miraba continuamente a su compañera, notablemente preocupado por su estado de salud. En la noche había estado al parecer muy cerca de alcanzar la fiebre y ahora temía por algún cambio en su organismo que la debilitara ante aquel atisbo de enfermedad.

La chica, en cambio, estaba más centrada en llegar a la ciudad. Necesitaba un descanso, un baño y comida. Su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el sobreesfuerzo al que lo estaba sometiendo.

Y antes de que llegara el medio día, cruzaron las puertas de Sunakagure. Una parte del viaje estaba concluida, ahora sólo era el hecho de tratar con Gaara lo que fuera que les diría. Y eso, era lo que más les preocupaba.

-

**Continuará…**

**atte: TanInu**

**(((((REVIEWS)))))**


End file.
